


I'll Be There

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: National Girlfriend's Day makes me a little sappy and I wrote this fic for her and it is mostly fluff with a super happy ending.





	I'll Be There

JJ distanced herself from the entire team after they had come back from being “fired.” Everyone thought it was the stress of going back to their old lives after having to live a different lifestyle. Emily though, Emily saw right through it. She realized that JJ was dealing with something that no one else could relate to.

 

Emily stood resting against the bannister outside her office, her eyes scanning over the pen before settling on a fatigued blonde. Her shoulders sagged when she took in the sunken eyes, frizzed hair, and shaking hands, Emily caught Reid sending questioning looks, but said nothing. She heard Rossi before she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. Emily glanced over her at him and was met with a knowing look.

 

“Jareau, can you come up to my office for a minute.” Emily tried to keep her voice steady and her breathing even as she watched JJ struggle to get up from the chair.

 

JJ kept her eyes trained on Emily the entire way, looking for comfort in those soft brown eyes. This time though she was met with sympathy and something she couldn’t quite place. Emily waited for her by the door, one hand holding the already open door and the other hanging loosely by her side. JJ eyes her wearily but made her way fully into the office and sat down on one of the chairs opposite of the desk. Emily shut the door behind them and paused before taking her place.

 

“Have I done something wrong?” JJ kept her head down and stared intently at her hands.

 

“You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn’t you Jay?” If it wasn’t for being in the same room as Emily, JJ would have sworn that someone else had spoke. Emily was sitting with a straighter and tense posture, her hands resting flat on top of the hard wood.

 

“Are you asking as my boss or as a friend?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Will filed for divorce, the only thing we can’t agree on is the kids. He wasn’t fun custody and I can’t-“ JJ had a small stream of tears running down her face.

 

“Oh honey. What can I do?”

 

“I need to prove that I will be able to take are of the boys full time. That I can have a family with Will.”

 

“Tell me what you need and it is yours.” Emily was on the edge of her seat, anxiety creeping into her mind.

 

“To be here for a while, be grounded. I love it here and don’t want to leave but I have been trying to find another way, yet I can’t think of anything.” JJ wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to not choke on her words.

 

“JJ I will not accept a resignation from you. What if you were able to stay here at the office and do work from here, like Garcia but not. I can’t stand to loose you. Stay please.” Emily moved from behind her desk and instead sat on the edge in front of JJ. She cupped the blonde’s face in-between her hands and ran her thumbs over the tear tracks. “But I can’t force you to do anything.”

 

“Can I take a couple weeks vacation and then try and stay base side?” JJ wrung her hands nervously.

“Of course!” Emily slid off the edge of the desk and took a step closer to the blonde, “Whatever you decide-other than leaving-I support you 100%.”

* * *

**1 year later**

 

Emily watched as Henry and Michael slept peacefully in the overly-large pillow fort that had made the night before. JJ silently handed over the cup of freshly brewed coffee and rested on the door frame across from Emily. The two stood there and watched the kids while they sipped their coffee, it was nice to have peace finally. Emily took a step over and wrapped her arms around JJ and rested her head on her shoulder.

 

“You did good Jay, I am proud of everything you accomplished this past year.” Emily kissed the side of JJ’s head, right behind her ear.

 

JJ hummed and tilted her head to the side. She slid her hands up the sides of Emily’s arms and gave a small squeeze. JJ knew that it would be a long and hard road for them but she was excited at the prospect of moving on with her life. She had her boys with her and Emily by her side, she couldn’t ask for anything else.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Emily whispered into her ear.

 

“Everything and yet nothing, just this.”

 

Emily pulled back slightly and gave her a questioning look but said nothing. Eventually, JJ left Emily’s arms, gave her the empty mug, and crawled into the fort to wake up the still sleeping boys. Curls of blonde busted through a sheet side and ran straight into Emily’s hip. Michael slid behind Emily, his arms circled around one of her thighs and his giggles being muffled by her side.

 

“Save me Em! Mommy brought out the tickle monster!”

 

Emily laughed and set the mugs down on the end table before setting Michael on her hip. She saw Henry’s hand reach out and slowly disappear again. Michael grabbed a handful of her shirt and twisted it around his fist and hid his face in her shoulder.

 

“Should we save him?” Emily motioned to the slowly collapsing tent and felt Michael shake his head quickly. “Okay, okay. How about we start up the music and try and clean up this mess a little?” Michael wiggled until Emily set him on the floor, he ran over and hit the power button on the CD player.

 

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_And I swear like a shadow that by your side_

 

Emily motioned for Michael to come back over to her. She whispered in his ear and saw his eyes light up. He took off once more across the house while Emily got the living room ready. She untied the the curtains and let them fall over the windows, eliminating the natural light that covered most of the room.

 

_‘Cause I’ll stand beside you through the years_

_You’ll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I’ll never break your heart_

She felt a small hand reach into her pocket and then a moment of coldness hit her thigh. She followed Michael as he crawled back into the den of the tickle monster. It was dim under the mountain of sheets and pillows but bright enough to see a worn out JJ and a now wide awake Henry. Emily crawled behind JJ and wrapped herself around her.

 

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I’ll be there_

_I swear like a shadow that’s by your side_

_I’ll be there_

 

Emily threw a wink over at the boys before starting to hum along with the melody. “For better or worse, til death do us part. I’ll love you with every beat of my heart. And I swear.” Emily lifted herself up onto one arm, effectively putting her above JJ.

 

_I’ll give you every thing I can_

_I’ll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We’ll hang some memories on the wall_

 

JJ turned so she was on her back and facing Emily. The boys moved out of arms reach quickly, and waited. Emily took the metal that Michael had dropped in there moments before.

 

“And when just the two of us are there

You won’t have to ask if I still care

‘Cause as the time turns the page, my love won’t age at all

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky

I swear like the shadow that’s by your side

I’ll be there”

 

JJ’s eyes started watering when she realized that this was the moment she didn’t realize she was waiting for. She reached up and touched Emily’s face, the one filled with love and awe. She could hear Henry and Michael’s heavy breathing, waiting on her answer.

 

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear, I swear, oh, I-swear_

 

“Jennifer, will you marry me?” Emily was a little out of breath as she asked, having sung the entire last verse without taking a breath moments before.

 

“Is that even a question? I would love to be your wife.” JJ smiled and kissed Emily, the not-so-subtle cheers breaking the romantic moment. Emily reached over and pulled the kids into their embrace. They laid in the fort and watched cheesy movies and eat too much popcorn. JJ curled herself into Emily’s side for a majority of the day. It was picture perfect, a happy couple with their two adorable kids having the best time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> for Andie, because you love me and I love you


End file.
